Dark Matter
by Katea-Nui
Summary: Hunter is a Carpathian that has no future, no home, and no history that he would care to share.  He also has a dark secret.  Something evil and powerful is hunting him.  Will the help of the Toa Metru save him from his greatest enemy?  Read to find out!
1. The Story Begins with a 'Legend'

**Disclaimer: i really know I don't have to explain this. bionicle is NOT mine.**

**Please R+R. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Dark Matter**

There are some secrets that are meant to stay in the dark. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts... other worlds. Yet, humans had a knack for discovering the undiscoverable. It was what made them annoying in most beings eyes. But not the Carpathians. Carpathia was a planet of peace and acceptance. That was, until the Chaos Wars. A war that pitted brother against brother, and families against their own. A time of darkness, a time of fear. Those were the generations when Chaos reigned. But out of the rubble, rose hope. A new type of Carpathian that had the power to end the war and decide the fate of the planet. A young boy now only remembered as 'Legend'. It is a well told story in the lands of Myramos and Rondoah. Children would sit on their fathers' laps and listen for hours about the Eagle winged boy that saved their world and restored peace to the lands. A story that has never been forgotten.

Many a time, a young child would ask, "But daddy? What happened to Legend after the war?"

And many a time, the answer would be, "Nobody knows sweetie. He just disappeared. Gone just as silently as when he came."

And nobody knew to this day. Except for Legend himself. yes, he had left the planet of his birth. Choosing instead to not live as a hero, but as a memory. For fear of attracting that which he sought to escape. A dark shadow that still haunts him. Where is he now, one may ask. How is it that he could still be alive after all these years? These thousands of generations after the end of Chaos? The answer is a simple, if not unexpected one. He lives on Earth. But his adventures are not over. Not yet.

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" The white creature groaned, his fur standing on end. His name was Siga and he sat on the bed of his master, a loyal servant. Though Hunter had never asked for a servant. Just a companion from home. "Why can't you just put it down and go to sleep?"

The brown haired young man shook his head, his yellow eyes staring intently at the circuitry of the video player that his landlady had asked him to fix. "Not ridiculous, Sig. I was asked to fix it and I agreed. It would be dishonorable if I were to not come through."

"i didn't mean the stupid video player..." The fur ball answered, his blue luminous eyes rolling. It looked like an Earth mongoose with a cat head. But it was much more graceful than any Earthen animal. "I meant that you still Haven't slept!"

Hunter smiled, his boyish features sad. "I suppose some old habits are hard to break, my friend."

"Yeah, well..." Siga didn't have an answer for his old friend. What was he supposed to say? the Wars were over now Hunter could go back to normal? That would just depress the Carpathian. hunter was NOT normal. Even among his own people. What human or Carpathian had WINGS, for Myra's sake! Instead, Siga sighed. "Don't push it too hard Hunt. I'm going to sleep."

With that, he was gone, disappearing into whatever realm of in-between his species holed up in. Hunter sighed and out down his work. Honestly, he was afraid to sleep. Even after all these years, he still had nightmares. Nightmares of pain, laughing face, his mother's cold dead face...really, where did he belong anymore? He rubbed his eyes and glanced out the window at the starry sky. Where was his place in the universe?

He honestly didn't know _why _he asked this question so many times. He just… never felt like he was really meant to be here. Or anywhere! So why had he been born? To stop a war? What kind of future was that? Hunter sighed and rubbed his eyes again. Siga was right, again. He really _did_ need sleep. The Carpathian glanced at the video player before shutting off the harsh earthen lights.

Now he could see so much better. He'd always been able to see well in the dark and the luminescent lights hurt his eyes. But they were necessary for his façade along with every other Extraterrestrial being on this planet. Hunter lay himself down on his bed, the squeaky mattress creaking under his weight.

Before he finally crawled under the covers, he glanced once more at the night sky. The stars twinkled softly, seemingly whispering secrets to each other. Hunter sighed and closed his eyes. The last thing he saw before drifting into an uneasy sleep were six colored stars that seemed to flare brightly.

* * *

Hunter's dreams that night were…out of the ordinary for him. He was standing on a sloping beach, much like the ones on the Eastern side of his home island of Myramos. Yet, instead of the blood dyed waters of the Chaos Wars, this was…peaceful. Albeit, extremely disconcerting. The sand was whit and clean, disappearing into a sea that with fresh, clear water. The salty air battered his skin with exotic smells and a feeling of … security. A feeling that Hunter was certainly not used to.

The Carpathian turned when he heard a sound, his defenses immediately up. What he saw, caught the seasoned warrior off guard for the first time in his life. What it was, he didn't know for sure. The closest thing his mind could produce for him was something that humans called a 'robot'. But something told him there was something organic about it. And whatever 'it' was, it could see him too.

Its armor was a bright red and it's eyes a luminous orange. It must have stood six-and-a-half to seven feet tall. It certainly towered over the Carpathians small build of five-foot-seven. The two stood, staring at the other.

"Who are you?" The being's voice was hesitant, unsure of itself.

"I could ask the same…" Hunter replied, his defenses up again.

Another moment of silence passed before a bright flash filled the night sky, drowning out Hunter's vision and forcing him to throw an arm over his eyes. When he uncovered his eyes, he was no longer staring at a pristine beach, but at the cracked and aging wood on the roof of his small Michigan apartment. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before glancing around again. Still his apartment.

'_What a strange dream.'_ He thought.

And with that, he turned over and went back to sleep, unaware that something bigger than the war had been set in motion.


	2. Visions DO come True!

**So, yeah. i don't own bionicle and I would appreciate your reviews! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

Vakama, Toa Metru of Fire, stood on the beach of the island that was destined to be the Matoran's new home. It had been named Mata-Nui after the Great Spirit. Yet, this new island paradise wasn't what was on his mind as he stared thoughtfully at the horizon. So different from Metru-Nui, yet so right. He didn't know what was more disconcerting. The strange being he had seen or moving from the only home he'd ever known. His bright red armor glinted in the moonlight as the stars above him twinkled. Three days had passed since he's had his vision and he still hadn't told his brothers or sister. In fact, he wasn't entirely sure that he'd even had a vision. It could have been the result of an overly stressed mind. Or maybe his brothers were right when they said he's stood over his forge too long as a matoran.

"Vakama?" A quiet voice asked, close to his ear. He turned, startled. Nokama, his sister Toa of Water, was standing beside him looking worried. He hadn't heard her approach. "Are you okay? You have hardly said anything in three days."

Vakama was tempted to tell Nokama what he had seen right there. Surely she wouldn't laugh at him. Yet something held him back. "I'm fine, Nokama." He forced a smile. "Really. Just contemplating was is to come for us in the future."

Nokama could tell that Vakama was keeping something from her. But she would let it slide for now. The fire Toa would tell her when he was ready to. She chuckled. "You should leave the star gazing to Nuju."

Vakama grinned. "He has been staring at the sky a lot lately, hasn't he?" There were a few more moments of silence before Vakama continued. "We all have." Vakama sighed. "This place is amazing."

"It'll make a good home for the matoran." Nokama agreed. They stood in silence for a while, but Nokama couldn't bear the question anymore. "Vakama, tell me what's bothering you."

Vakama sighed and turned to look at Nokama. "I… I had another vision Nokama."

* * *

Hunter sat up in the bright light of his room, a dream playing on the edge of his consciousness. But it was drowned out by the nightmare that had followed it. Hunter shivered as dark images and voices clouded his mind. He didn't like those memories.

"Well it's about time!" Siga humphed from his perch on Hunter's desk chair. "I was beginning to wonder if I would have to wake you up. It's nearly noon."

Hunter started and lunged for the alarm clock on the night stand. "SIGA! You should have woken me up sooner!"

Siga smirked, looking strange seeing as he was an animal. "Oh, should I have? But you look so innocent while you're sleeping! Like a little boy!"

"SIIIIIIIGGGGAAAAAAAA! You weasly little rodent!"

A loud pounding on the door stopped him from shouting anymore as his landlady's voice followed. "Hunter! Are you having trouble with that cat of yours again, honey? Maybe you should let it roam."

Hunter frowned and ignored the nosy human. Siga just grinned like a child who had gotten away with something he knew he shouldn't have. "This time, maybe. Wipe that stupid grin off your face." Hunter muttered. Then he turned to the wall. "Everything's fine Ms. Espinoza! Siga just got into my tools!"

"Well, alright dear." The human's voice was uncertain. "Just try to keep it down would you?" He heard her retreat sown the hall, her feet shuffling loudly on the floor.

Humans. Nosy _and_ noisy. Hunter shook his head from side to side, dismissing the annoying attributes. All his years on Earth and he still couldn't get over his little 'pet peeves' as humans called the feelings of little annoyances. He'd always assumed that the longer he lived, the less annoying things became. Of course, by the Carpathian Calendar, he was just entering his prime. Finally, the brown haired boy stumbled groggily out of bed and out of his room. Then, he mentally face palmed. He'd just had a conversation that, if he had been a human, would have been impossible to have. Humans couldn't hear through walls that weren't connected to the hallway. Ms. Espinoza had been at his front door, while he had been in his room. Physically human speaking, he shouldn't have been able to hear her. Not a smart thing to do if he was trying to pass for an earthling.

At least she would think he'd been in the front room. Or, he _hoped_ she'd think so. Trying to clear his head, Hunter searched for something to eat, mentally noting that he'd have to go grocery shopping soon.

'_I need some spare parts, too. Or else I'll never get that player finished…'_

* * *

"Oh, give us a break, Firespitter!" Onewa, Toa Metru of Stone snorted, rolling his eyes. "You really expect us to believe that?"

"Onewa!" Nokama said sharply. "You know Vakama wouldn't be worried about it if he didn't feel it were important!"

"True-right, Water sister." A green armored Tao answered. Matau, Toa of Air had joined the conversation. "But it is still hard-difficult to think-believe."

"I know what I saw." Vakama said quietly, feeling his temper beginning to rise. He knew this would happen. His brothers never took the chance to actually believe one of his visions until it was already happening. And most of the time, it was already too late.

"Perhaps you have been staring at the stars too long." A cold voice said, belonging to a white armored being named Nuju.

"So says the Toa of Ice." Onewa muttered. "If you ask me, _you _stare at stars too much for your own good as well, Thinker."

Nuju's eyes narrowed, a scowl appearing on his mask. "I didn't ask. And if I were you I'd be careful about what I say to an irritated Toa of Ice."

Onewa snorted and rolled his eyes again.

"It may just be possible…" A deep voice muttered, catching everyone's attention. The five Toa turned to look at Whenua, Toa of Earth.

"Speak-come again, Earth Brother?" Matau said, leaning forward to hear his brother again. "What did you speak-say about it being real-possible?"

The black armored Toa turned to look at his fellow Toa, a gleam in his eyes that told all of them that he was remembering something from the Metru-Nui Archives. "I said it may just be possible.'

"Great!" Onewa said sarcastically. "I hear a history lesson coming. Wake me when it's over."

All the Toa ignored him. "What do you mean Whenua?" Nokama asked, placing a hand on his broad shoulder, urging him to continue.

Whenua thought for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "When I was a matoran, there was a section of the Archives that only a few got to visit."

"Let me quick-guess!" Matau cried. "You were one of these only-fews?"

"Only once." Whenua replied a bit sheepishly. "And only briefly. This section of the Archives was recently shut down, due to an accident."

"What kind of accident?" Vakama asked hesitantly.

"Couldn't tell you. Nobody really knows what happened. Just that a matoran disappeared for a few days and reappeared talking crazy. Said he'd seen what the 'Chronicle of Worlds' had catalogued. Claimed he'd gone to somewhere not of Metru-Nui."

"'Chronicle of Worlds?'" Nuju inquired, his interest caught. Even Onewa had sat up to listen. "What is that?"

"Again, I can't tell you. I heard the term once while I was down there, but the matoran who worked there were really secretive. And extremely protective of those secrets. What I can say is what I 've heard from Tyrik."

"Who?" Nuju inquired.

"The matoran who disappeared and reappeared." Whenua clarified. "He worked down there for as long as I can remember. He told me that this 'Chronicle of Worlds' was a catalogue for worlds outside of Metru-Nui. Strange places with strange beings. Different from us and yet similar."

"Are you sure he wasn't cross wired?" Onewa frowned.

"Posotive. Tyrik was the smartest matoran I knew. Had a good head on his shoulders. Secretive, but a good friend. At any rate, there was also a legend that said beings from these different worlds may one day find their way here. Or at least one."

"I still say it's hard to think-believe." Matau muttered.

As if to prove the Air Toa wrong, a bright flash filled the sky, followed by a large bang. All the Toa were blown this way and that and each one struggled to their feet only to see what appeared to be a multi-colored hole in the sky.

"Can you 'think-believe' _that!_" Nuju cried.

A loud roar of wind drowned out the Air Toa's answer. Then, the Toa were being pulled upwards and towards the hole. Vakama glanced around desperately, seeing his brothers and sister struggling to touch back on the ground, but then he saw no more.

* * *

**R&R PWEAAAAAASSSEEEEEEE! Thank you.**


	3. When Two Worlds Collide

**Well, you guys know what to do!**

**Disclaimer: I feel taht reminding you is becoming somewhat... strenuous. You wouldn't like me when I'm stressed.**

* * *

"Please tell me you're not taken!" a blonde, whiny teen cried, hanging on Hunter's arm flirtatiously.

He gave her an apologetic smile and she visibly swooned. "Sorry, but I'm not interested in dating at the moment."

'_Besides,_' He added in his head, '_I'm far too old for you!'_

He was one hundred and twelve percent positive that the girl's parents would have an issue with their daughter dating an individual who was two thousand years older than herself. Not that they would ever know…

"Awwww!" The girl whined. "You can't be serious! A guy like you? Not interested in dating! Pshaw!"

The corner of Hunter's lip twitched. What was that supposed to mean? A guy like him? Granted he DID tend to wear all black and he had three or four piercings in his ears, but he wasn't starving for attention. Quite the opposite, in fact. He more or less wanted to be left alone and undisturbed. Less of a chance to be found. That wasn't easy with the way he looked. By human standards, he was what they called 'Drop-Dead-Gorgeous.' He had a well toned body, not muscular, but lean and thin. He also tended to have a softer atmosphere, rather than a sharp one. Which was probably why he was mistaken for a girl if he wore the wrong outfit. At any rate, the teenage human in front of him was beginning to annoy. He slipped his sunglasses back on.

"Hon, sorry to break it you, but you and me? It'd be illegal."

The blonde grinned. "Never heard _that_ one before."

"No. Seriously." Hunter dug into his back pocket for his false id he'd had made through ET Rights Exclusive. It was a company that was based on allowing Extraterrestrials to live on Earth in secrecy and comfort. "I'm twenty nine." He held the card in her face and watched as her expression fell.

"O-oh… Sorry, sir! Didn't mean to disturb you!" And she was gone, leaving Hunter some room to breathe and finish his shopping. Now, what was the last thing he needed? Oh, right. A screwdriver. And picking up a new collar for Siga wasn't a bad idea. He'd get a laugh out of it, even if the Ethering didn't. He paid for his groceries and left the store, heading farther into town for a store he knew was run by a very helpful Ugarian. So, without a second thought for the disappointed teen, Hunter continued on his tool hunt.

* * *

"Ugh…!" Matau groaned, placing his aching mask in his armored hands. He'd been unfortunate enough to land in this strange place mask-first. "Why do these odd-strange things happen to me?"

He'd awoken to find himself in some strange room, nothing like he had ever seen before. Although, he would take a strange place like this over the tunnels leading back to Metru-Nui any day! Still, as he looked around, he wasn't entirely certain this wasn't any better. Especially the cramped living space. He was a Toa of Air for Mata-Nui's sake! He was meant for big, open spaces to move freely and fly when the fancy seized him! In this place, the wooden floors and ceilings were so close together that he could easily jump one or two feet and hit the roof with his head. This place interested and terrified him all at once. His brothers and sister had each awoken before himself and they had already made quick work of the odd quarters they'd found themselves in.

Vakama was staring in wonder at shelves of books, although they were odd looking compared to the ones found in the archives of Metru-Nui. Nokama was flipping through the thin papers of one the Toa of Fire had discarded, using her mask powers to try to translate the strange symbols and words. Nuju and Whenua were leaning over a small wooden worktop with many strange tools and what could only be some weird machine sitting in pieces on top of it. Onewa was glancing suspiciously at everything around him, steering clear so that he wouldn't touch anything. He seemed to be afraid that even the walls would jump out and eat him.

"Okay Firespitter!" He growled angrily. "What did you do?"

Vakama spun on him, throwing a book he'd been reading angrily to the floor. His temper flared. "What did _I_ do?" He cried. "I didn't do _anything_ hammerer! I _told _you something didn't seem right and you didn't want to listen! Brushed it off as if I was a crazy matoran who had thrown away too many masks to count!"

Nuju and Whenua glanced at each other, the latter rolling his eyes in annoyance. The Toas of Fire and Stone were constantly bickering. Nokama was rising to stop them, seeing as their voices had gotten awfully loud, but Matau beat her to it.

"Quiet with the loud-speak!" Matau suddenly shushed them. He'd heard something.

When all the Toa had fallen silent they could hear the reason for their brother's sudden outburst. Onewa and Vakama continued to glare at each other. A soft scratching could be heard coming from what appeared to be a door and then a loud pounding. Following it was a loud, aged voice, much like that of a Turaga's. Minus the feeling of great wisdom behind the words.

"Boy! Do you have friends up here? Mister Ellis is complainin'!"

The Toa glanced at the others, faces confused and wary. They remained silent. After a few minutes of the tense silence, the voice could be heard again, muttering in annoyance to itself.

"Old codger must be goin' deaf! Ain't nobody up here! Waste o' my time!" Shuffling feet could be heard as whoever it was moved away from the door.

Each Toa breathed a collective sigh of relief. "That was… different." Whenua commented.

The rest of the Toa rolled their eyes and returned to whatever they were doing. Vakama and Onewa shot glares at the other, but otherwise avoided speaking.

* * *

Hunter stretched his arm over his head, trying to stretch his sore back. His wings were dying for some exercise, but he couldn't go flying until everyone had gone to sleep tonight. The good thing about living in a remote part of Earth was the privacy. He could continue to fly and explore nature as he pleased and still remain hidden among humans in these backwoods of Michigan. It was a slightly lucky thing that Carpathians and Humans were genetically similar. Yet still, he found his wings aching more and more, the less and less he used them. He put it out of mind as he walked through the main entrance to his apartment building.

His shopping bags hung at his side, looking about ready to tear through their plastic, they were so full. On his shoulders, an irritated Siga had made himself comfortable, a brand new red collar around his neck, complete with a little imitation ruby dangling from the fabric. Now that Hunter had everything he needed, he couldn't wait to get working on the video player. He wanted it out of his room and for Ms. Espinoza to leave him in peace.

As if his thoughts had conjured the old human from midair, she was standing in front of him. The old woman looked surprised. "Hunter? Watcha doin' down here, boy?"

Hunter raised one eyebrow. "I've been shopping all day ma'am." He answered, curious about her reaction. "To finish fixing your video player."

Espinoza frowned. "Then who's in your apartment?"

Now both of Hunter's brows were up. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Johnny called down, sayin' you and yer friends were working up a racket and that he couldn't hear his old western for the life o' 'im!" The old landlady snorted. "Geezer musta heard wrong." She continued muttering to herself as she shuffled away.

Hunter and Siga glanced at each other. Johnny Ellis' hearing was phenomenal and they both knew it. After all, the old coot _was_ half Yaridian. And their species were well known for their bat-like hearing. Even in old age, a Halfling such as Mr. Ellis could hear up to forty or fifty feet away. Quietly and somewhat hesitantly, Hunter made his way up two flights of stairs and to his apartment door. As quiet as a cat, he knelt and pressed one ear to the wood, listening intently. Sure enough, there were muffled voices floating from the other side, subdued, but still distinguishable.

"Shadowlings?" Hissed Siga, his fur on end and his voice barely above a whisper. It was question, not a statement.

Hunter frowned and shook his head. "I don't think so." He answered his voice just as quiet. "I'm not feeling any hostility…"

As silently as he could, he inserted his key into the lock. Despite his caution, there was apparently still enough noise to alert his intruders. The voices fell silent and shuffling was heard before Hunter had swung the door open. Silently, he proceeded in, pretending as if he was suspicious of nothing and everything was normal. In reality, he was scanning the room, noting the little changes. Things were misplaced, many of his books on the floor. As if that wasn't obvious… Apparently his intruders weren't concerned about keeping their presence unnoticed. Even so, they were extremely good at hiding.

Hunter placed his bags by the door, his heart beating fast. His muscles were tensed, wings ready to sprout if he had to fly out the window if need be. Although his intruders certainly weren't Shadowlings, it didn't mean that Xavier hadn't enlisted the help of some other tracker. The 'Black King' wasn't exactly on his 'Buddy List' nor he on his. He would do anything to track Hunter down and (most likely) kill him for stopping the spread of his reign on Carpathia.

Suddenly, Hunter's instincts flared as he heard a sharp intake of breath to his right. The Carpathian spun, crouching and kicking his leg out. He hit something solid and it was accompanied with a loud grunt as something invisible hit the floor, suddenly reappearing. Hunter wasted no time in pouncing, using a move he'd learned during the Chaos Wars. He braced one foot on the beings neck, not choking, but ready to. He had one of the being's arms clasped in his hands and pulled up to apply further pressure on his neck.

That was when he got a good look at his prisoner. A being with bright red armor and a familiar mask was staring up at him. Hunter's cold battle face melted into an expression of startled surprise and his grip loosened slightly. All at once, he lost the advantage as a bright green blur came crashing into him from his left. Thrown off balance, Hunter tripped over the being still on the floor and lost any chance of regaining his footing. He toppled over, the back of his head slamming into a bookshelf, knocking further books from its shelves and to the ground. Star exploded in the warriors eyes and he lost all sense of his surroundings as things slowly faded to black.

* * *

**Please R+R! Much appreciated!**


	4. Alot of Clearing up to do

**I apologize for this chapter being so short, but I had alot of problems with it. Thankfully, this leaves chapter five open for more ideas than chapter three left this one. Keep and eye out, cause I'll definitely come back and redo this chapter!**

**I don't own Bionicle. Exclusive rights belong to Lego  
**

* * *

"Just what the heck IS it!" Onewa muttered in awe, staring at the strange creature that had entered the room and now lay unconscious on the floor.

"Nothing I've ever seen…" Whenua murmured back, unable to tear his eyes from the being.

"Yeah, that's pretty obvious…"

"He's the one…" All eyes turned to Vakama.

"He?"

"The one, what?"

Onewa and Matau's questions came at the same time. Vakama's eyes never left the boy's face as he replied. "The one I saw in my vision… The being I told you I had seen."

"Oh great! Now that's ALL cleared up!" Onewa muttered sarcastically. "Doesn't solve our problem…"

Vakama just ignored the belligerent Toa and crept closer. It was so surreal to him, having seen this boy a few days ago in a vision and now here… Wherever HERE was. Not only that, but he'd been able to sense him when he had been using his mask power. He had _attacked_ him although; Vakama was sure, not out of malice but self-defense.

"Um, Fire-brother?" Matau said nervously, seeing the Toa of fire had reached out to touch the being. "I'm not so smart-sure you should be doing that." He moved to stop his brother.

Just at that moment, a white flash of fur was seen before both Vakama and Matau were pinned to the ground with snarling jaws in their faces. A giant white rahi had its front two paws on the Toa's chests and was holding them to the ground. The rest of the Toa had their weapons out and there seemed as if a fight would break loose in the small living room when Hunter began to stir.

"Uhn…." He groaned sitting up and wincing as pain lanced in his head. He was going to have a killer headache. "Wha 'appened?"

His eyes adjusted from the stars earlier to see six tall figures all similar to the red one, yet different. Hunter immediately pushed himself up and into a fight stance, ready to defend himself and his friend if he had to. Tense seconds passed as one group stared at the other. The silence was finally broken by none other than an annoyed Matau.

"HEY! I'd like to be up-standing if you don't mind!"

Siga just applied pressure, so that Matau got the picture. Annoy the creature any further and he'd crush him. Hunter didn't like the hostility in the air. And neither did Nokama.

"We are not here to harm you." She said quietly, eyes never leaving her trapped brothers.

"Haven't seen much proof of that." Hunter muttered.

Onewa snorted. "You attacked the Fire-spitter first!"

Hunter glanced at the red guy, and frowned. The feeling of Déjà vu was stifling… Where had he seen him before? He wracked his brains and finally came up with last night's dream. His face paled. Not again. He HATED prophesaic dreams! Hunter grit his teeth, debating what to do. Wasn't easy with a pounding headache and years of fighting experience telling him to just end it. Finally, he sighed and relaxed slightly. "Let them up, Siga."

The Ether being just stared at him like he was crazy. "Just do it."

Reluctantly, the giant Etherus removed his paws and moved to stand beside his master. Matau immediately sat up and Vakama much more slowly, but soon they were on their feet. Now everyone was just staring. Hunter and Vakama seemed unable to take their eyes from the other and it was only mere moments before Hunter broke yet another silence.

"You're the one from that beach..." He stated. There was no doubt in his mind.

Vakama nodded. So he HAD been right! This was the same boy he'd seen. "And you're the one I saw in my vision."

"Who are you?"

"That's my line..."

If either of them had been paying attention, they would have noticed the irony of their second meeting. In many ways, it was just like their first. The Toa and Siga watched in confusion. Hunter sighed. "Looks like there's alot of clearing up to do."

* * *

**Tell me what you thought, although I'm not particularly proud of this chappie... T_T**


	5. Siga Explains

**Ha Ha! I am loving this story more and more! Hope you likey!**

**Discalimer: Do I really have to...?**

* * *

"So what is it you 'hunt'?" Whenua asked after the explanation from both Vakama and Hunter.

"I don't hunt anything!" Hunter chuckled. "It's my name."

"Odd-strange name." Matau huffed as he continued to click through TV channels. It had taken a while, but Hunter had managed to show the Toa of Air how to use the remote and operate the TV. The Le-Metru native found it quite amusing to click through hundreds of channels as fast as he could.

"How do you think I feel about a name like 'Matau'?" The boy rolled his eyes as he stuffed another book in its proper place. "This is new to me as well."

"If anything was called hunter back home, it'd be immediately assumed that you were a Dark Hunter." Whenua said, just as eager to share information as he was to learn it. While the Toa of Ice was feigning disinterest in the conversation by continuing to study the strange machine on the table that Hunter called a VCR, he listened very intently to all that was said.

"What's a Dark Hunter?" Hunter asked, intrigued. He always had a love for learning new things.

"Think of them like hit-men for hire." Whenua replied. "Though I hope I never have to face another again. Nidhiki and Krekka were enough Dark Hunter to last me a life time!"

"Mmmmm…" Hunter hummed, the image in his head reminding him of the shadowlings from his home world.

"So Hunter," Vakama spoke from his seat on the 'sofa'. "If you are not one of these… humans…" He gestured out the window, indicating this planet that Hunter called Earth. "Then what are you?"

"I'm a Carpathian." Hunter said somewhat bitterly.

"Don't sound too happy about it." Onewa interjected after handing Hunter the last book from the ground. The Toa of Stone seemed to have forgotten his rush to return home for the moment. "Something wrong with being a Car- Carpa…"

"Carpathian?" Hunter offered. "None. I like being a Carpathian. I'm just homesick."

"So why do you not go home?" Nokama asked gently.

"I find these questions to be quite intrusive!" Siga humphed. There had been a shock there as well. Especially when the Etherus had changed back into his smaller form. Onewa had nearly kicked the feline creature across the room in his shock. A lot more explaining had to be done, and even then it was only Siga doing the talking. There were many things that even Hunter didn't know about the Ether Beings. They were secretive.

"I apologize." Nokama was quick to make amends. "I am merely curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Siga sniffed haughtily.

Hunter could have face-palmed. "Listen, Siga. It's fine." He turned to face Nokama. "I'm afraid I can't really answer at the moment. It's… a bitter memory for me."

"I understand." Nokama said softly.

"At any rate, no bad-sad talk!" Matau cut in, finally losing interest in the TV. "We must quick-find a way back to Metru-Nui!"

Vakama glanced at his Toa brother. "Matau is right." He turned to Hunter. "Is there a way back to where we come from?"

Hunter shrugged, scratching the back of his head. He could feel the large bump where he had collided with the bookshelf earlier. "Beats me. I don't even understand how you _got_ here!"

"Most likely an interdimensional-trans warp gate." Siga yawned as if this was the most common piece of information.

Even Hunter was staring at him with a look that clearly said, 'WHAT?' Siga sighed. "Unlike you, Master, they have come from a different reality altogether. Not another planet. But if you think in terms of getting from one planet to another, the same way we arrived on Earth, they merely ripped a hole in their reality. My guess is because they have no idea how it happened, it was by accident. The hole may very well still be there. It would have just moved."

"Okay. I take it this little guy has done some 'reality hopping' in his time." Onewa was the only one who had anything to say about it.

"Please! I, myself, am from an alternate reality. Ether Beings are skilled in the balance of the universes!"

"Okay, okay!" Hunter chimed. "So we have a guess as to how they got here, but what caused the hole?"

"When you and the red one met. It happens from time to time. Rare, but certainly not uncommon." Siga did his best to explain. "Our two realities touched for a moment, and as a Carpathian, Hunter, you were able to pass through. What you thought to be a dream was merely you walking into their realm. Thus, it tore a hole in the fabric separating the two worlds."

"That still doesn't explain how we get back…" Nuju commented icily.

When Siga answered, his voice was just as cold. "You can accept my help, or be rude about it! I care not for your plight! I am merely trying to help."

"And we would be grateful to accept your help!" Nokama said quickly, giving a warning glance to the Toa of Ice. Nuju merely shrugged, but kept his mouth shut. "Please continue."

Siga seemed a little less irritated after Nokama had spoken. Hunter had noticed that the Toa of Water's calm nature had an effect on people. It influenced them to be less touchy. "Then if I may, it is obvious what you will have to do. The rip in your world could have moved to any location within your realm, but the one in this world will merely have jumped a few extra feet. You say that you appeared in my master's room?"

"Sure. The place that has your sleeping area I assume." Onewa said, stabbing a thumb towards Hunter's bedroom.

"Then the warp should be…" The Ether Being's words were cut off by a howling wind that suddenly swept through the apartment.

At first, all the Toa glanced at Matau, who was struggling to get control of his element. However, this whirlwind was not to be tamed as it began to howl louder and pick up speed. Hunter shielded his face from flying books, utensils, gears, and papers that were pulled and flung through the air. It soon became obvious that the warp Siga had been talking about had jumped its few feet. Right into the living room. All at once, Hunter felt dizzy as his body was pulled this way and that by the wind. Then, he along with everything else in the room were sucked toward each other and in a bright flash of light, everything was still. Papers and books fell to the ground with heavy thuds as the room settled and the wind disappeared. The only noteworthy difference? The room was devoid of its previous occupants.

* * *

**You know the drill! R+R please!**


	6. Arrival in a Webbed City

**Sorry it took so long for me to post this! I was stuck with it for a very long time! Thanks goes to ITL and all my reviewers!**

* * *

The first thing Hunter was aware of was an icy pressure in his chest. Then it gradually faded and was replaced with the sound of his heartbeat. It echoed in his ears, growing steadily until his eyes were flying open in surprise and alarm. The wind was all around him, pushing him this way and that in a foreign sky. He was _freefalling_! His clothes were plastered to his body from the force of the fall, and when he looked down, all he saw was a foggy, green darkness below him. It was night. It was dark. And he had no idea what awaited him at the bottom of this fall. Without a conscious thought, golden eagle's wings were bursting from between his shoulder blades, ripping a big hole in the back of his shirt. It was only then that he realized that he had made a mistake.

Because of the force of his fall, his wings were uncoordinated and unable to push into the wind to gain the altitude needed to stabilize his fall. But he didn't stop trying, even as the shadowy forms of buildings replaced empty sky and he could no longer see the stars above his head because of the odd mist. Something collided with his back, stretching with the force of his impact and causing the Carpathian to rebound into freefall once more. But it was that stroke of luck or fate that allowed him to gain enough control to spread his wings to the maximum length, the left tip brushing a structure briefly, before Hunter was landing heavily on a platform that he hadn't seen through the mist. His knees buckled and he pitched forward, head colliding with something for the second time that day.

He gritted his teeth against the pain and forced his body into a sitting position to check for damage to his wings. His body had been through worse, so he could handle his protesting muscles and the scrapes, bruises and cuts that had resulted from the fall and impacts, but if anything had happened to his wings, then he had a problem. His wing nerves were interconnected with his shoulders, and if he couldn't use his wings, his arms would be pretty much useless. Gingerly, Hunter spread one wing, testing the muscles and making sure that none of the fragile bones had broken when he touched down. Relieved to find that there seemed to be hardly, if any, damage to that wing, he moved to the next. It was the same. The muscles were sore, but other than that, they were fine. Then he stood, wincing at his protesting muscles and glancing around.

He was on some sort of building ledge or platform, but it had to be close to the ground, judging from the thickness of the mist. He could barely see a foot in front of his face. A breeze blew over him, rustling his tattered shirt and hair as he thought. Did he chance jumping? No. There was no way of knowing just _how_ close to the ground he was. It could still be a long drop. He didn't chance flying either. For all he knew, he could take off and run headlong into another structure. It wasn't the most ideal of flying conditions and he wasn't keen on smacking his poor skull around for a third time in one day.

"We could always scale the wall..." A voice beside him suggested, making him swing around in surprise, his yellow eyes darting to various places until he bothered to look down.

"Siga! You startled me!" Hunter felt his heart beat race with relief.

"Yes, I did, didn't I?" The Ether grinned in response, the gesture looking odd with his feline like face. "I can't say, I'm not amused. Or relieved! You almost landed on me! I was lucky to have crawled into your pocket, rather than your shirt!"

Hunter put his hands palms out in from of him apologetically. "Sorry. I didn't have much control over that fall."

"Getting rusty, my lord?"

"Well... Maybe a little." He looked around again, rubbing the knot forming on the back of his head. "If I surmise correctly, then we're no longer on Earth. The sky was too foreign for that. Much clearer and less polluted. Until this mist..." He swiped one arm through the air, the greenish fog curling with the wind his moving arm generated. "Enveloped what appears to be a city. No town has a structure this big. And by continuing on this thought and using the knowledge given to us by the Toa..." A sudden thought struck him. "Where are they, anyway?"

It didn't matter where the Carpathian looked, he could neither see nor hear any presence from the six Toa of Metru-Nui. Surely they had gone through the same portal? Siga was quick to help with an explanation. "My guess is that they appeared in some other part of this city. The portal should actually have closed behind them, but because we were pulled into it as well, it remained open, but had to change areas to stabilize itself."

"Is it open now?"

"It's hard to say."

"I see. Then we...?"

"...May very well be stuck here, sir."

"Well isn't that pleasant news…" Hunter muttered sarcastically. "I guess the only thing is to get to ground level and go from there. There's only so much you can do standing on a ledge."

* * *

He was glad he hadn't jumped. Seriously. He must have been scaling this wall for the better part of an hour! Just how big did buildings _get_ around here? His muscles, already sore from the fall, were now threatening to give out on him and let him plunge however far it was to the ground. But he couldn't afford to let go. Not yet at least. On his shoulder, Siga had his ears straight up, his sensitive hearing working in overtime. They twitched every once in a while as he picked up on something, but other than that, the Ether remained still.

Siga wasn't sure he liked this place much. In fact, he could guarantee that he didn't like the place. His sensitive ears kept hearing strange cries from strange beasts. Beasts he was positive wouldn't give a second thought about killing. And in the background of these cries he swore by Myra he could hear a faint scratching coming from above…

"I don't like this place…"

"So you've said." Hunter grunted, reaching for the next hand hold he could find. Sweat was dripping from his hairline and as much as he wished he could see, he was grateful for the mist. It felt cool against his heated skin. Of course, if it weren't for the mist, he'd probably be flying right now. "How much farther is this climb!"

"I can't seem to locate the- !" Siga's next word was snatched from his mouth as he found himself flying through empty air.

Hunter had reached with his foot, searching for something to brace it against and had been startled to find nothing but empty air. The surprise had caused him to lose focus and his sweaty hands had lost their grip, sending Carpathian and Ether into yet another freefall. Only this one didn't last long.

"Oof!" The air rushed from Hunter's lungs as his back collided painfully with what could only be the ground. He coughed and gasped, struggling to draw oxygen into his chest and when he had managed to do so, he rolled over, groaning in pain. "I think I found it…"

Siga had been lucky enough to land on his feet. Even so, he was quite shaken from the experience. "Th-that was not enjoyable…"

"I would not think so…" A quiet, female voice said from the cover of the mist, giving Hunter his third shock for the day.

Hunter did his best to push himself off the ground quickly, while Siga had suddenly grown in size, to tower over his master. "Who's there!"

A hunched, blue armored figure hobbled out of the thick mist, reminding Hunter of one old in age. Like the Great Elders from the Thuria temples in Haigar back home. When Hunter slid into a fighting crouch and Siga had begun to growl threateningly, the being stopped and set her staff on the ground. Then she put her hands in front of her, palms up, as if to reassure that she was not here to cause harm. Seconds passed, and then minutes before either side spoke. It was Hunter who broke the strange silence.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Gaaki, Rahi..." The being answered, her aged voice soothing and full of wisdom and far more curiosity than threat or caution. "Might I ask what yours may be?"

Hunter hesitated, his instincts flaring. Something told him that he could trust her. And yet… He had the distinct feeling that something was wrong. Like something was... watching... him...

"Watch out!" The Carpathian cried as he spied a glowing object from the corner of his eye. He lunged, an urge to protect this strange being so much like the Toa and yet so different, welling in his chest. Pulling the surprised Gaaki to the ground, Hunter cringed when he felt heat rush over his back, stinging like a poison would. "What the hell was that!"

Only one word came from the elder's lips. "Visorahk."

"Viso-what!" Hunter wanted an explanation, but it didn't seem likely he would get one at the moment. He stood and wheeled in the mist, trying to find his enemy or enemies. He could hear scuffling and high keening that grated on his every nerve. Something akin to fear formed in the pit of his stomach, although he prided himself in hardly ever getting afraid.

The shapes that crawled from the mist had his eyes widening and face paling. "Spiders…" he whispered. "Why did it have to be _spiders_!"

Visorahk were climbing from the mist and down buildings, surrounding their prey. They knew the blue one, but the strange Rahi was a different matter. Their viceroy would be _very_ interested in seeing this one.

"Uhh…" Hunter spun this way and that, trying to keep all of them in his sights, but obviously failing. He turned to Gaaki. "What do we do in a situation like this?" Siga had climbed onto his master's shoulder, his fur bristling.

"You have wings?" Gaaki answered his question with one of her own.

Reluctantly, Hunter nodded.

"We take to the air."

Without another word, three blades connected to her back began to spin quickly, raising her into the air and reminding Hunter of a human helicopter. He didn't need to be told twice when Siga hissed and the spider creatures moved in, forcing him to follow. Not like he had much of a choice anyway. Without another word and after dodging glowing green disks, Gaaki led the strange visitor out of the mist, determined to save another Rahi. Albeit, as strange as this one was.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
